


The Prince of Roses

by baeksreign



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksreign/pseuds/baeksreign
Summary: Park Chanyeol is an author who wants to change the ending of his book. Instead of backspacing the last few paragraphs, he ends up inside of the story and takes it upon himself to change the ending with his own hands. What he doesn't expect is to fall in love with the main character.





	The Prince of Roses

Chanyeol stared in frustration at his laptop screen, looking over the typed words on the  document. He furrowed his brows, sighing loudly and resting his elbows on the table before running his hands over his face. “Chanyeol, why are you such a shitty author?” He whispered to himself, jumping when he noticed someone standing beside his table.

 

“Sir, we’re closing soon.” The  young girl working at the cafe said with a quiet, almost intimidated, voice. She glanced around before clearing her throat. “I’m afraid I  have to ask you to leave. Do you need a taxi? It’s raining.” Her cheeks were light pink as she spoke to him.

 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, glancing at his watch. “No. I have a car.” He closed his laptop and stood up, sighing as he looked out the windows at the pouring rain. “I just hope my laptop doesn’t get destroyed.” He walked towards the door and put his laptop under his jacket, taking his car keys out of the pocket before running out to his car. “Shit, shit, shit.” He cursed repeatedly while climbing into his car, quickly shutting the door after to prevent rain from ruining the interior.

 

The girl sighed longingly and put her hands together under her chin as she watched him rush out to his car. “So handsome. I’ll get his number next time.”

 

Taking his laptop out from under his jacket, Chanyeol looked over it carefully to ensure that there was no damage done. “Good.” He whispered, setting it down on the passenger seat and starting the car before picking up his phone to dial Sehun’s number. “Oh Sehun!” He chuckled, turning on his windshield wipers and putting his seatbelt on when the call transferred to bluetooth. “Come over tonight so we can have drinks. I’ll buy.”

 

“Well, thanks for asking.” Sehun said in a sarcastic remark. “If you’re buying then I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Of course you will.”

 

-

 

“Congratulations to me!” Chanyeol laughed while pouring Sehun and himself a glass of wine. “I finished my book.” He said, humming lowly as he slowly drank the wine. 

 

Sehun’s eyes widened and he leaned a little closer to his best friend, grinning. “How does it end?”

 

Chanyeol scrunched his nose before smacking his lips and playfully shoving the younger.  “You have to actually read it to find that out.” He mumbled. “You  _ can  _ read, right?”

 

“Don’t be an ass!” Sehun chuckled, taking a sip from  his glass of wine and leaning back on Chanyeol’s white sofa, folding one leg over the other. “So you called me here to celebrate you finishing your book? Didn’t wanna celebrate alone?”

 

“You know I never celebrate alone.” Chanyeol winked. “I just didn’t feel like rushing anyone out of my house tomorrow  morning.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Shut up. You never get laid.” He said before letting out a gasp when the doorbell rang. “Pizza’s here!” He shrieked and snatched Chanyeol’s wallet off the table, running to the door to get the pizza.

 

Chanyeol groaned loudly. “You ordered pizza?”

 

“I did. I’m not gonna drink wine without pizza.” Sehun said while carrying the box to the couch, handing Chanyeol his wallet before sitting down. “Don’t be so grumpy.” He mumbled and opened the box of pizza, screeching when Chanyeol stole the slice that Sehun was eyeing. 

 

“I’m never grumpy.” Chanyeol retorted, glaring at Sehun while biting into the slice of pizza.

 

“You’re always grumpy.”

 

-

 

After Sehun left, Chanyeol sat in his bed with his laptop on his lap and the curtains on his window pulled back to show the storm raging over the city. “One last look.” He sighed, opening the document with his story on it. Frowning, he scrolled all the way to the last few pages and shook his head. “I need to change this.”

 

Chanyeol hated the way he made the book end. Sehun was right, he was always grumpy and it was shown in his writing. Although, he did applaud himself for creating such a fresh and playful prince as the main character. Highlighting the last few paragraphs of the book, he took in a deep breath before pressing the backspace.

 

Nothing happened.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Chanyeol pressed it again.

 

Nothing.

 

Chanyeol groaned and repeatedly pressed the button. “Did it freeze?” He sat up straight against his pillows, his eyes narrowing as he continued to press the backspace.

 

Nothing.

 

“Shit.”

 

_ Document shared. _

 

“What?” Chanyeol shrieked, his eyes widening as he checked who exactly the document was shared with. Somehow, he managed to share it with his editor without actually changing what he wanted. “No!” He groaned and tried to hit the backspace again, grumbling when this action was  met with a pitch black screen. His laptop had shut off.

 

Chanyeol stared at his dead laptop for a good minute before slamming it shut and putting it on the bedside table. “Fuck it.” He mumbled and flopped down on his side, pulling the puffy white covers up to his chin and staring out the window. He was still for a moment before groaning and throwing his legs and arms around in a mini tantrum. “How the hell am I gonna sleep when I fucked up?”

 

Eventually, Chanyeol did manage to fall asleep after kicking the sheets off of his bed.

 

-

 

The ‘dream’ that Chanyeol was having was rather odd, to say the least. He woke up in his bed that was planted in the middle of a forest. Sitting up, he pursed his lips and stared at the environment around himself. The trees were tall and there were vines with white flowers wrapped around the trunks , the branches long and draping over each other. Sunlight peered through the opening between branches and the light mist that filled the air, giving the place a angelic look.  “Hm.” He nodded slowly. “Back to sleep.”

 

Chanyeol’s mind did allow him to eventually fall asleep again, however he didn’t expect to wake up in the forest again. He expected to wake up in his room. “The-” He started, laughing and shaking his head as he climbed out of bed and looked around. “I see what this is.” He tapped himself on the side of the head. “My subconscious wants me to explore this dream so badly.”

 

Hesitating, Chanyeol groaned. “You’re talking to yourself. You really  _ are _ losing it.” He whispered and patted his cheek, walking forward on the soft grass under his bare feet. Suddenly, he wished he wore slippers to sleep.  _ Who wears slippers to bed?  _ Chanyeol laughed at the thought.

 

“Stop right there!” A voice squeaked out.

 

Chanyeol froze. “Uh.. okay.” He mumbled. “This dream is really-”

 

A smaller man stepped out from behind a tree, wielding a bow-and-arrow with the arrow pointed at Chanyeol. The fringe of his black hair nearly covered his droopy eyes, and his small lips were pursed in concentration. Chanyeol swept his gaze up and down the man’s body, noticing that  he was dressed in noble clothing. “State your name and your purpose for being here.” He looked so familiar.

 

“Park Chanyeol.” The author stated, chuckling and folding his arms across his chest. “If this is my dream, can’t I control-”

 

“Hands up!” The smaller man squeaked. He seemed slightly nervous as he looked over the taller man. “Your clothing is odd.” 

 

Chanyeol scrunched his nose as he slowly lifted his hands up and above his head. “Who exactly are you?”

 

The archer’s eyes widened and his stance faltered slightly. “How do you not-” He huffed, stepping forward. “I’m your prince!”

 

“Prince?” Chanyeol mumbled before bursting into loud laughter. “Prince? Come on.”

 

“Prince Byun Baekhyun!” The smaller man shouted.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened when he heard the name. He was reminded of the main character he adored so much in the story he had just finished. The one thing he was the proudest of. Shaking his head, he pinched his arm. Nothing. He wasn’t waking up. 

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, snapping the author out of his thoughts. “Aren’t you going to bow and beg for my forgiveness or something?” He asked incredulously. “Why are you out here? I’ve never seen you or those clothes before.” He raised an eyebrow before gasping and taking another step forward. “Are you from the nation north of mine? Are you a spy?”

 

“I-I woke up here.” Chanyeol was at a loss for words.

 

“You what?” Baekhyun chuckled. “You must have had some weird berries or something.”

 

_ Berries. _ Chanyeol laughed and waved a hand. “Yeah, that’s it. I had weird berries and woke up in the forest.”

 

Baekhyun slowly lowered his weapon, his eyes taking the form of an innocent puppy’s eyes. “Are you hurt?” He whispered and hesitantly walked closer to the taller man to inspect him. Scrunching his nose, he tugged at the white t-shirt Chanyeol was wearing. “These clothes are so  _ weird. _ ”

 

“No need to insult my clothing.” Chanyeol said coldly, a lump suddenly forming when the smaller glared up at him. “Your highness.”  _ There’s no way I’m having such a realistic dream about this. _

 

Baekhyun hummed the tune of a song silently while escorting Chanyeol down a path marked with stones, the author having his hands tied together with a vine of some sort. The forest was beautiful, and Chanyeol was in awe as he tried to put together how he could create something so serene.

 

“Are you enjoying the view?” Baekhyun asked when glancing back at the taller. Laughing proudly, he smiled and stuck his chin up in the air as he crossed a pathway of stones going across a small creek. “Don’t enjoy it too much. You  _ are _ my prisoner, you know.”

 

“Prisoner?” Chanyeol responded quickly, his eyes wide as he hurried his steps so he could walk next to the assumed prince. “What crime did I commit, exactly?”

 

Baekhyun stopped walking, looking around at the trees as he thought. “Don’t know.” He shrugged carelessly and started humming again as he continued down the path he marked. “I just don’t know who you are or what you’re trying to do. That makes you dangerous.”

 

“But if I was dangerous, wouldn’t you be hurt by now?” Chanyeol followed close behind Baekhyun.

 

“Who knows? Maybe you’re too strategic.” Baekhyun was giggling as he spoke. “Or maybe you have friends helping you. Wouldn’t they have saved you by now?”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you!” He groaned and put his hands out in front of him. “Can you untie me? These vines itch.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “I can’t trust you yet.”   
  


“And when can you trust me, exactly?”

 

“When I know who you are.”

 

“I told you my name!”   
  


Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol only to give him another glare. “Everyone has a name.” He said. “Kings, peasants, and criminals. They have one thing in common, a name.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. He could remember writing that line.

 

_ Baekhyun smiled as he sat across from his friend in the garden of his castle. “I’m sure that boy you met earlier has a name!” _

 

_ Jongdae whined and hugged his knees to his chest, observing an iris in his hands. “Who knows? I’ve never heard it.” _

 

_ “Everyone has a name.” The prince replied. Pursing his lips, he laughed and ruffled Jongdae’s hair comfortingly. “Kings, peasants, and criminals. They have one thing in common, a name.” He nodded. “That means he has a name.” _

 

“That means you have a name.” Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Didn’t you say that to Jongdae?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he turned around suddenly, jabbing Chanyeol’s broad chest with his delicate finger. “How do you know Jongdae?”

 

Chanyeol laughed nervously, swallowing the large lump that formed in his throat. The prince was small, but scary and quick like a bullet. “Who doesn’t know Jongdae?” He whispered, his eyes wide. “He’s the prince’s best friend-”

 

“Right.” Baekhyun whispered. He nodded and wiped Chanyeol’s shirt after moving his finger away. “Right.” He repeated. 

 

“This is really weird.” Chanyeol mumbled to himself as he followed Baekhyun down the path, his eyes widening when he looked up to see the white castle on the mountain. “I had too much wine last night.”

 

-

 

Leading his prisoner into the castle, Baekhyun held his chin up proudly and smiled ear to ear. “Guards!” He called out loudly. When no one came rushing, he pursed his lips in annoyance. “Is no one here? That’s weird.”

 

Instead of the guards, Jongdae came running down the stairs and towards Baekhyun. “Your father and the guards had to hurry out into town for an emergency!” He gasped. “There was a-”

 

“Fire?” Chanyeol interrupted.

 

Jongdae stared at the author with wide eyes. Leaning closer to Baekhyun, he never broke eye contact with the tall man. “Who is he?” He whispered. “His clothes are so weird. He’s kinda cute though.”

 

Baekhyun nodded slowly and stared at Chanyeol as well while listening to his best friend whisper to him. “Hmm..” He pursed his lips. “Aren’t his clothes weird? I told him that and he got all offended.” He giggled. “I guess he isn’t  _ that _ ugly.”   
  


Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed. “Hey!” He huffed.

 

“Don’t shout at me!” Baekhyun shrieked, although he did jump from the author’s loud  voice. “I’m your prince.”

 

“You’ve never had a prisoner before.” Jongdae’s eyes were even wider.

 

Baekhyun whined loudly. “You aren’t helping.” Suddenly, he gasped and pointed at Chanyeol. “How did you know about the fire? Jongdae never finished what he was saying!”

 

_ You might as well fuck yourself, Yeol. _

 

Sighing, Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and shifted all his weight to one leg  as he stared down at the prince. “I saw smoke, I just assumed it was a fire.” He explained calmly, putting his hands out in front of him again. “Can you untie me now?”

 

Jongdae blinked. “He doesn’t really look dangerous.”

 

Smacking his lips together, Baekhyun shook his head. “I can’t just let a stranger loose in the castle!” He whined and walked forward, grabbing Chanyeol by the arm. “I’ll put him in a room and lock him up until the guards get back!”

 

“You can’t put him in the dungeon?” Jongdae whispered.

 

“Hey..” Baekhyun whimpered quietly and scrunched his nose, shaking his head. “You know the dungeon is scary!” When hearing Chanyeol chuckle, he glared up at him. “It is scary! Don’t laugh at me.” He mumbled, quickly shaking his head and pulling his ‘prisoner’  up the long set of stairs. 

  
  


Sitting across from Chanyeol in an unused servant’s bedroom, Baekhyun kept his eyes narrowed. 

 

Chanyeol looked around the room that was filled with an awkward silence, jumping when his gaze fell upon the glaring prince  “If you keep looking at me like that, your face will get stuck.” He whispered with a smirk.

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink as  he grabbed a pillow off the bed, smacking the author with it. “Will not!” He retorted. “I’m just trying to figure out who you are.”

 

“I’m a psychic.” Chanyeol said with wide eyes. “I can tell you your future.”

 

“No way.” The prince pouted and shook his head, pointing at Chanyeol. “Do you think I’m stupid?”

 

Sighing, Chanyeol leaned back on the bed and groaned at the discomfort of the hard mattress. “Don’t believe me?” He asked, glancing around in thought. “You’ll trip and almost hurt your ankle tomorrow in the garden.”

 

Baekhyun gasped, grabbing his ankle and staring at Chanyeol with wide eyes. “What? How?”

 

“I can only say so much with my hands tied up like this. You know..” Chanyeol started with a smirk. “I’m in a bed with my hands tied. I didn’t think you were into-”

 

Shrieking, Baekhyun hit Chanyeol with a pillow again and crawled off of the uncomfortable bed. “You aren’t helping your case right now!” He said loudly with red cheeks, reaching up to cover them with his hands. “I don’t think the guards will be back soon. What am I gonna do?” He was mostly speaking to himself.

 

“Untie me? What if I need to use the-”

 

“Fine!” Baekhyun huffed and walked forward, grabbing Chanyeol’s hands rather roughly and scrunching his nose as he began to untie the vine securing his wrists together. He frowned when seeing the red marks on the taller’s skin. “Oh.. maybe I did have it too tight.” His touch was more gentle now, and he frowned. “Does it hurt?”

 

Chanyeol laughed, shaking his head. “It doesn’t.” He moved his hands just to pull away, pausing when Baekhyun flinched. “I’m just trying to get comfortable. It’s kind of impossible on this mattress, though.”

 

In reality, Chanyeol just wanted to fall asleep as quickly as possible so that he could wake up in his bedroom. The dream he was in was oddly taking forever to pass. Although, he remembered reading somewhere that in reality, dreams only last seconds even if they seem like they last hours.

 

Walking to the large window across from the bed, Baekhyun frowned as he watched the smoke in the air go up from a nearby town. “The fire must have been huge.” He whispered. “I hope no one got hurt.”

Chanyeol smiled. He remembered writing Baekhyun as an innocent and caring, but naive prince.

 

“I don’t know when they’ll be back.” Baekhyun said and turned back around quickly to make sure his prisoner wasn’t trying to make a move to assassinate him. Glaring slightly, he folded his arms across his chest and stuck his chin up. “I guess I can keep you locked up in here.”

 

Shrugging, Chanyeol put his arms over his face and yawned loudly. “I’m sure you have princely duties to attend to.” He shrugged. “I’ll just sleep.”

 

-

 

Baekhyun sat across from Jongdae in the garden that night, hugging his knees close to his chest. He sighed quietly and rocked back and forth. “That man is so odd.” He mumbled. “I think he’s from an alternate universe or something.”

 

“You’re still thinking about that?” Jongdae was collecting roses and putting them in a pile. He had always adored flowers, which explained why he spent so much time in the garden. His job in the castle was to care for the plants after all. 

 

“Of course I am!” The prince huffed. “It’s not every day you come across someone like that in the forest. You know,  he told me earlier that he’s a psychic.”

 

“Maybe he is crazy.” Jongdae laughed.

 

“Maybe.” Baekhyun giggled and stood, wiping off his robes as he looked around the garden. “It’s pretty out here at night. Dae, why don’t you go see that man you like so much?” He whispered, a bright smile on his face. “I know you’re collecting those flowers for him.”

 

Jongdae’s cheeks were red as he took the roses into his hand and stood up, smiling. “I want to ask him to be with me.” He whispered. “I actually already planned to meet with him tonight. We’re meeting by the river. Isn’t that romantic?”

 

The mountain that held the large white castle was decorated with flowing rivers and sparkling waterfalls between the trees. The river was always clean and peaceful, and couples tended to sneak out to it at night for secret rendezvous. 

 

“Very!” Baekhyun gasped, clapping his hands together excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to meet with the man that I love by a waterfall. We would have our first kiss there..” He spoke with a gentle voice as he put the imaginations together in his head, a faint smile on his pale pink lips. “My parents will have me married off to someone who doesn’t care about what I want, I’m sure.” He sighed and shook his head. “I want you to be happy and in love for me, Dae.”

 

Smiling slightly, Jongdae nodded. “I’ll be happy and in love for you.” He chuckled and gave the prince a quick hug before hurrying to the back gates of the garden.

 

-

 

The next morning , Chanyeol was surprised to wake up in the same uncomfortable bed that he fell asleep in. He sat up almost as soon as he awoke, his eyes wide. “There’s no way.” He whispered and climbed off of the bed, groaning loudly from the pain in his back that the mattress had caused. He stumbled to the window and looked out of it, recognizing the palace gardens and the gates he had entered the day before. “I’m still here.”

 

Running to the door, Chanyeol jumped up when it swung open before he could put a hand on the knob.

 

“Oh, you’re awake.” Baekhyun whispered. He furrowed his brows when seeing how distressed the taller man seemed. “Hm, were you going to escape?” He asked with wide eyes. Smacking his lips together, he shook his head. “Disappointing. I was going to take you to town for breakfast.”

 

“I wasn’t!” Chanyeol responded quickly, straightening his posture and wincing again at his back. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he shook his head. “Don’t you have people to cook for you?”

 

Baekhyun frowned. “That doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy town food.” He said and looked Chanyeol up and down. “We need to get you out of those weird clothes.”

 

The two walked together down the town road silently, Chanyeol dressed in proper robes instead of the clothing he had worn  when arriving to  the new universe- the universe inside  _ his  _ book. “I’m assuming you don’t have guards surrounding you because?”

 

“The people adore me.” Baekhyun answered. Laughing, he added a little hop in his step. “My guards don’t surround me. They’re stationed around the town, so don’t even think about hurting me.” He was smiling brightly as he took Chanyeol’s wrist and pulled him over to a food cart. “This man here makes circle cakes!”

 

“Circle cakes..”

 

“That’s what they’re called.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and gently ruffled the prince’s hair, bowing to the man cooking in the cart. “Where I’m from, they’re called pancakes.” 

 

“Pan..cakes?” Baekhyun whispered. Gasping, his eyes widened in realization. “Ah! Because they’re cooked in a pan!”

 

“Aren’t you the brightest prince in the world?” Chanyeol muttered and put his fingers up to order two pancakes, one for each of them. “Am I still your prisoner, Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips in thought, staring up at the taller man. “I don’t know yet. I still feel weird about you.”

 

“Do I make your heart flutter, your highness?”

 

Gasping, Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol’s chest. “It’s nothing like that!” He said with a firm tone, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “You think too highly of yourself, Chanyeol.” He glanced up at Chanyeol before taking the two pancakes that were folded up inside a thin wrapper. “Thank you.” He giggled politely to the man and hopped away in excitement.

 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun practically bounce away. “Why did I write him to be so playful?” He mumbled and bowed again to the man before hurrying after the prince to get his pancake. “These are your favorite thing to eat, I’m guessing?” 

 

“How did you know?” The prince chuckled and handed Chanyeol his pancake. “I like these with fruits every morning. I could eat them for every meal though.” He unwrapped his own pancake and bit into it happily, squealing to himself. “Where exactly are you from?”

 

Pausing, Chanyeol frowned. He couldn’t say that he was from another world  and that everything happening was something solely fictional that he had made up in his mind. “The east.”

 

Baekhyun grinned widely. “We’re allies with the east! I’m sorry I treated you like a criminal, you were just so weird looking.”

 

“Wow, thanks.” Chanyeol snorted. “Do you treat everyone like a criminal if they look weird?”

 

“You know what I mean!” Baekhyun whined quietly, his words muffled as his mouth was stuffed with pancake. “You were alone in a forest. Did you run away or something?”

 

Chanyeol stared down at Baekhyun, his nose scrunching as he watched the small prince practically stuff his mouth with the food. “Slow down or you’ll choke!” He groaned as he watched the prince stare up at him with innocent puppy eyes. “I was just traveling and like you said, I ate some weird berries. They made me pass out in the forest.”

 

“See? I knew it.” Baekhyun shook his head. “You need to be careful of the berries you eat.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself at just how innocent the other was. He remembered that he had written the  prince to be easily lovable and extremely playful, but not adorable to this extent. 

 

“Did you have friends where you’re from, Chanyeol?”

 

Pursing his lips in thought, Chanyeol shrugged. “Not many. I don’t really surround myself with people. I lived in a cabin that was on  the outskirts of town.”

 

“So you’re a loner?” Baekhyun asked with wide eyes. “Don’t you feel lonely sometimes?”

 

Chanyeol laughed and shook his head. “I guess so. I travel a lot so I end up meeting people that way. Although, this is my first time meeting a prince.” He felt bad for lying, but what was he supposed to say? He couldn’t tell Baekhyun that he was inside of a book he had written.

 

Baekhyun smiled at that comment, his cheeks a faint pink. “You know, one of my servants had to leave because of family concerns.” He said shyly and fiddled with his fingers after finishing his food, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. “You could replace them if you want. You might not get to travel as much, but-”

 

“I’ll do it.” Chanyeol responded. “But I want a more comfortable mattress. My back still hurts.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Baekhyun nodded, smiling happily. “Now maybe you can make  some friends instead of just meeting people once and  then leaving.”

 

“That’s a possibility.” Chanyeol said gently and stared down at Baekhyun for just a moment before clearing his throat and bowing. “Thank you, your highness.”

 

Baekhyun smiled brightly at Chanyeol when seeing him bow, giggling and watching as the taller straightened himself back up. “Maybe we can even be friends.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

-

 

When arriving at the castle after the day spent in town, Baekhyun hurried out to the garden when seeing Jongdae arrive from the back gates. “You’re back!” He giggled and pulled his friend into a tight hug. “Did you stay overnight with Minseok?”

 

“I did.” Jongdae’s cheeks were red as he pulled away from the hug after a moment, a bright smile glued on his face. “It was romantic.”

 

“Ah.. I’m jealous. I wish I could do things like that.” Baekhyun whispered, frowning and folding his arms across his chest. “Was the river nice?”

 

Jongdae nodded quickly. “It was! The water is so clear and beautiful. I hope you get to go there one day.”

 

Chanyeol walked out into the garden, freezing when seeing the two chatting. “Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting.” He said and laughed awkwardly.

 

With wide eyes, Jongdae stared at the intruder for a moment before looking at the prince. “I’ll get going inside now. I’m kind of hungry and I think he wants to speak with you.” He giggled and bowed before hurrying past Chanyeol and into the castle.

 

“Is something wrong?” Baekhyun asked when turning to face Chanyeol. The prince smiled slightly, his fingers fidgeting behind his back. 

 

“No, not really. I just wanted to look at the garden.” Chanyeol explained. He remembered the image he had in his head when explaining the garden in his writing, but seeing it in person was something else. His eyes were wide as he looked around at all of the flowers and trees.

 

Baekhyun pursed his soft pink lips and looked around before walking towards Chanyeol. “It’s pretty, right?” He asked when noticing how starstruck the taller was. “We can walk around and look. It’s pretty huge.” He giggled and  gently grabbed  Chanyeol’s arm,tugging on it for the taller to walk alongside him. “What’s your favorite flower, Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol smiled and glanced down at the prince before turning his gaze back to the bright colors of the flowers. It was getting dark outside, but the flowers seemed to make the garden glow. “I don’t really have a favorite.”

 

“Well, that’s boring.” Baekhyun laughed. “My favorite flower is-”

 

“Rose?”

 

Blinking, Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Yeah, it’s a rose. How did you know?”

 

“I just guessed.”

 

“Maybe you are a psychic.” Baekhyun whispered, making Chanyeol chuckle lowly. The prince let go of the other’s arm and smiled to himself while playing with his fingers. “Red roses in particular are my favorite, that’s why there are so many here.” He explained gently. “When I was born, the first rose in this garden bloomed. That’s why some call me the ‘Prince of Roses’.”

 

Chanyeol smiled slightly. He knew he had picked a good title for his book. “It fits you.”

 

“Hm? It does?”

 

“Of course.” Chanyeol nodded. “Your lips are the color of a pink rose, and sometimes your cheeks are like a red rose.” He explained, looking down at Baekhyun. “Plus.. your attitude is like thorns.”

 

“I don’t have an attitude!” Baekhyun screeched, his cheeks turning brighter.

 

“Oh, right. You’re just very sassy sometimes.” Chanyeol snorted. He reached over to a red rose bush, being careful not to hurt himself with the thorns as he carefully picked a flower. Handing it to Baekhyun, he smiled. “Be careful.”

 

Baekhyun smiled shyly while taking the flower into his hand and smelling it. “Do I smell like a rose, too?”

 

Chanyeol laughed loudly and shook his head, ruffling the smaller’s black hair and watching it fall into his deep brown eyes that were curtained by thick eyelashes. “Of course.”

 

Giggling, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and pulled him towards the large fountain in the center of the garden. He sat on the edge of it, carefully placing the rose next to him and watching as Chanyeol sat down. “When important people pass away, a new star forms in the sky.” He whispered, looking up at the sky and pointing at one of the brightest stars. “When I pass away one day, I want to have the brightest star in the sky. Is that greedy?”

 

“Of course not.” Chanyeol mumbled, looking up at the stars. “You’re very loved as a prince, so it seems as if you’re already a bright star. Once you’re a king, maybe it’ll get even brighter.”

 

“I don’t think I want to be a king.” Baekhyun confessed silently, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes with his own and laughing at the shocked expression he had. “I used to want it more than anything. I wanted to rule over everyone properly.” He said, sighing and shrugging his shoulders. “Now I know that I’ll have to marry eventually and I’ll just be unhappy.”

 

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a gentle gaze while listening to him speak. He could remember planning Baekhyun’s entire life on a document on his laptop, and he frowned. “You won’t be unhappy.” He whispered. “You’ll be loving and kind.”

 

“Are you using your psychic powers again?” Baekhyun chuckled. He looked back up at the sky and bit his bottom lip. “I can still be unhappy even if I am a loving husband one day. Kind people can be sad.” He nodded. “It’s my fate, I guess.”

 

“You can change your fate.” Chanyeol said, a pang of guilt hitting his chest. “Anyone can.”

 

“How?”

 

Chanyeol sighed after a moment of silent thought to himself. “You don’t want to be married to someone that you don’t love.” He noted with a nod. “So just avoid that. Sounds easy, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll just have to turn against my parents and their wishes.” Baekhyun snorted. “I don’t know how I’ll manage that. But since you’re a psychic, I’ll trust you.” He said, playfully giving Chanyeol a nudge. Giggling, he rested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and picked up the rose. “Jongdae is so lucky, he’ll get to marry the love of his life.”

 

“So will you. Be more confident.” Chanyeol said and wrapped an arm around Baekhyun, rubbing his arm soothingly. “It might rain soon. We should go back inside, don’t you think?”

 

Yawning, Baekhyun nodded and stood up, holding the rose in his hand. “Yeah. I need to sleep, too. The rain always makes me so sleepy.” He giggled, waiting for Chanyeol to get up as well before walking back to the doors to the castle with him. “Oh! I got you a new room with a much more comfortable bed.”   
  


Chanyeol laughed, remembering the uncomfortable mattress he had to sleep on the night before. “Thank you.” He walked close by Baekhyun, gasping and pulling the smaller close to his chest suddenly before he could trip over a hidden rock on the ground. It was the rock that would cause the prince to hurt his ankle.

 

“O-Oh..” Baekhyun looked down at the rock before staring up at Chanyeol, his hands against his chest as Chanyeol’s arms were wrapped protectively around him. Blushing, he cleared his throat and slowly pulled away. “Thank you. I guess I really would have hurt my ankle like you said, huh?”

 

“Yeah..” Chanyeol whispered, his eyebrows furrowing. If he could change such a small thing that occurred in the text of his book, maybe he could change the bigger ending. “Be careful.” He whispered and kept an arm around Baekhyun, leading him into the castle as thunder rumbled in the sky. The rose that Chanyeol picked for Baekhyun was left on the ground, as the prince dropped it in surprise when being pulled away from the rock he was supposed to trip over. The rain would eventually hit the rose, making the petals scatter across the grass.

 

-

 

Chanyeol sat in his new- more comfortable- bed the next morning, staring out the window silently in thought. He sighed and climbed out of bed, pulling the white sheets back up to make the bed. “Ah.. what day is it?” He mumbled, rubbing his forehead and running a hand through his messy hair. “If the prince was supposed to hurt his ankle last night.. Then..”   
  


Yawning loudly, Chanyeol shook his head and walked to the window, leaning against it. “There’s a festival today.” He whispered to himself. “If it’s the festival I’m thinking of, then that means-”

 

Chanyeol paused when looking out to the garden to see Baekhyun standing in the fountain and splashing Jongdae, the two of them laughing. “Then that means there will be a riot.”

 

Just minutes later, Baekhyun raised a hand to knock on Chanyeol’s door and  jumped up in the air when the door swung open. “H-Hey! How do you always know when I’m out here?” He whined loudly and put a hand on his chest. “I nearly had a heart attack.”

 

“I’m a psychic, remember?” Chanyeol sighed and looked Baekhyun over, raising an eyebrow when he noticed that the end of the prince’s robes were wet from the fountain. “Were you having fun?”

 

“O-Oh, you saw that?” Baekhyun giggled shyly. “Yeah. Jongdae and I do that sometimes.”

 

Nodding, Chanyeol put his hands on the prince’s shoulders and leaned down so the two could be eye-to-eye. “There’s a festival today, right?” He whispered. “Is it important to you?”

 

Baekhyun twisted his lips to one side and shrugged. “It can be fun. I’m not required to attend, though.”

 

“Perfect! Then ditch it and let’s hang out somewhere else.” Chanyeol said quickly, smiling and pulling the prince into a tight hug. He rested his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head, keeping him close. “You know I don’t like being surrounded by tons of people.”

 

“Okay..” Baekhyun stood with his arms by his side, his cheeks a dark red. “Why are you hugging me?”

 

Chanyeol pulled away from the hug, glaring playfully down at Baekhyun. “Do you hate hugs?”

 

“N-No! I just-”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Chanyeol snorted and waved a hand in the air. He folded his arms across his chest, smiling. “Give me a few minutes to get ready and we can go somewhere else, okay?”

 

Baekhyun blinked, his cheeks still burning. “O-Okay.” He squeaked out, watching as the taller went back into his room and closed the door. “He really is weird. Do all people in the east hug each other so casually like that?” He whispered to himself.

 

-

 

“Do you know where you’re going?” Baekhyun squealed while being pulled down a path, Chanyeol holding onto his hand tightly. “You act like you’ve been here before!”

 

“I told you I used to travel.” Chanyeol said and smiled widely as he pulled the prince towards the river by a large waterfall, the water crystal clear and sparkling under the sun. “We can spend the day here. You got the basket with the food, right?”   
  


Baekhyun nodded unsurely and put the basket down, along with a folded blanket. “I’ve always wanted to come to the river. Especially this spot.” He said shyly and watched as Chanyeol let go of his hand. He smiled, looking at the water. “It really is pretty.”

 

“You’ll have more fun here than you will at the festival. Oddly enough, I feel as if it’s safer here.” Chanyeol said while reaching down to take off his shoes.

 

“How is it safer here? There aren’t any guards.”

 

“You have me.”

 

Baekhyun blushed, swallowing a lump in his throat. “Right. You’re a psychic so you’ll know if anyone wants to harm me.” He laughed quietly and watched Chanyeol take his shoes off, his eyebrows furrowing. “Are you going to get in the water?”

 

“Of course!” Chanyeol said. “Aren’t you?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Isn’t it cold?”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and walked forward, reaching down to scoop Baekhyun up into his arms. He bounced him slightly, laughing at the squeals emitting from the smaller. “Let’s find out. You can play in the fountain, so why not the river?” He asked while walking into the water.

 

Baekhyun whined loudly, clinging onto Chanyeol for dear life. “I can’t swim!” He squeaked.

 

“You can’t swim?” Chanyeol gasped with wide eyes. He hesitated for a moment before walking further into the water. “Looks like you’ll have to hang onto me or drown.”

 

“Oh, come on!” Baekhyun screeched, laughing and slapping Chanyeol’s chest. “At least take my shoes off for me..”

 

Chanyeol sighed and looked the prince over before taking the red shoes off and tossing them over onto the ground with his. “There. Your precious shoes won’t get hurt now.” He said, grinning mischievously as he jumped into the deeper water with Baekhyun clinging to him.

 

Gasping, the prince squealed and held onto Chanyeol even tighter to avoid drowning. “Don’t let go of me!” He whined. “Is this how you’ve been planning to murder me all along?”

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol kept his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and shook his head. “No, of course not. If I wanted you dead then I would take you over to that waterfall and hold your head under the water.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun gasped.

 

“Mhm. You heard me.” Chanyeol said calmly, smiling at the scared prince. “Don’t be scared. Would you still hang onto me if I told you that the water isn’t even deep and you can touch the bottom?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and he whimpered when attempting to reach down with his feet, smiling when they came in contact with the bottom of the river. “I can touch!” He gasped and pulled away from Chanyeol immediately, squealing. “It’s not that deep!”

 

“So you wouldn’t still hang on.” Chanyeol muttered.

 

“Couples usually come here, you know.” Baekhyun said while running his hands through the clear water and watching the smooth ripples his fingers left on the surface. “It’s a romantic spot. Jongdae came here just the other night.” He said, smiling to himself. It was always his dream spot for a romantic getaway.

 

“Oh, really?” Chanyeol asked curiously. He knew it already, considering he had created this universe with a keyboard and a good connection. “Have you been here before?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, giggling shyly. “No. I’ve never been with anyone.” He whispered. “But I’ve wanted to come here for a long time.” He said and looked over at Chanyeol, tilting his head to the side curiously. “Do you love someone?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “I told you I don’t have many friends, so how could I manage to fall in love?” He questioned with one raised eyebrow. “You really love the concept of love, don’t you?”

 

“Of course. It’s so sweet and one of the purest things in the world.”

 

“Of course you would say that.” Chanyeol whispered, chuckling adoringly as he watched the prince play with the water. “But.. me not having someone now doesn’t mean that I’ll never fall in love. I haven’t thought about it too much.”

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips in thought and moved closer to Chanyeol. “I hope I get to fall in love before I’m forced to marry someone.” He said, sighing before playfully flicking some water at the taller. “Maybe I can marry you.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Maybe.” He whispered, laughing loudly and splashing Baekhyun. He smiled when the smaller squealed and tried to escape after sending another flick of water. “Hey!” He chuckled and waddled forward in the water, wrapping his arms tightly around Baekhyun and pulling him back.

 

Squealing, Baekhyun tried to wiggle away from the author’s tight grip. He giggled in defeat and spun around in the water to face him, playfully scrunching his nose as he squished Chanyeol’s cheeks. “You’re no fun, you caught me already. Could you see the future then?” He asked curiously, blinking his droopy eyes.

 

“Nope. You’re just slow at running off.” Chanyeol chuckled. He smiled as he looked over Baekhyun’s soft and delicate features, from his innocent eyes to his naturally tinted lips. “Hm.. if you could see the future, your highness, what would you say that I’m going to do?”

 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, glancing around at the tall trees before meeting Chanyeol’s round eyes, his hands moving from the other’s cheeks to his shoulders. “I don’t know. Are you gonna drown and murder me?”

 

Chanyeol laughed, nodding. “How did you know?” He chuckled, giving one more glance at Baekhyun’s small lips before pulling away and taking Baekhyun’s hands. “Are you hungry? I’m getting kind of hungry.” He said, leading him out of the water.

 

The two carefully spread the blanket out on the ground and sat next to each other, the basket in between them. Baekhyun hummed under his breath while eating a strawberry, looking up at the clouds. “It’s pretty outside today.” He whispered. “Why did you want to come here instead of the festival?”

 

“Because of the weather. It’s always nice out the day after a storm.” Chanyeol said. He actually just wanted to keep Baekhyun away from the riot that he knew was going to occur at the festival. “Are strawberries your favorite fruit?”

 

“They are.” Baekhyun nodded, smiling as he reached over to feed Chanyeol a bright red strawberry. “They’re so yummy.” He said and moved to lay down on the blanket, looking up at the clouds. “That cloud looks like a bunny.”

 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and scooted closer before lying down next to Baekhyun, looking up at the bunny-shaped cloud that the other was referring to. “It does.” He chuckled and stole a strawberry, putting an arm under Baekhyun’s head to support it.

 

The animal-shaped clouds turned into stars within what seemed like just a few minutes to the duo. Chanyeol’s arm rested underneath Baekhyun’s head to serve as some sort of pillow for the prince, their sides glued to each other.

 

“When did it get so late?” Baekhyun whispered, the moonlight hitting his skin. He looked over at Chanyeol and smiled, rolling onto his side. “We’ve been out here all day.”

 

“We have, haven’t we?” Chanyeol chuckled and lifted his hand to play with Baekhyun’s soft hair. “I didn’t even notice. Do you want to go back now?”

 

Shrugging, Baekhyun rested his head on the other’s broad chest and let his eyes slowly close, a content grin on his lips. “It would be safer in the castle at this time of day, but I’m okay with staying here for a few more minutes.” He was whispering, and a tiny yawn slipped out of his mouth.

 

“So you can fall asleep here?” Chanyeol asked. He sighed when he was met by silent snoring just seconds after his remark. Laughing, he carefully got up without waking the other. “You’re so ridiculous.” He whispered and scooped Baekhyun into his arms after wrapping the blanket loosely around him, carrying him down the path to the castle.

 

When arriving at the castle, Chanyeol carried Baekhyun up to his room, Jongdae assisting him with unlocking the bedroom door. “Thank you.” He whispered to the prince’s friend. Carrying Baekhyun to his bed, he unwrapped the blanket before tucking the smaller into his own bed and sighing as he pulled the puffy white sheets up. He couldn’t help but smile as Baekhyun immediately hugged the sheets as he slept. “Sleep well, your highness.” Chanyeol whispered and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “You’re naive, but kind of cute.”

 

-

 

Baekhyun yawned and stretched his arms out in the air as he walked down the stairs the next morning, his hair still damp from the bubble bath he took after crawling out of bed. Pressing his lips together into a thin line, he rubbed at his eyes. “I don’t remember going to bed last night.” He whispered before letting out another yawn.

 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae screeched, hurrying down the marble staircase and yelping when nearly tripping over the last step. He gasped and put his hands on his friend’s shoulders, his eyes wide. “Did you hear about the riot yesterday?”

 

“What? No..” Baekhyun shook his head, still feeling as if he was half asleep. “Dae, do you know how I got home last night?”

 

Jongdae pursed his lips and stood straight up. “You don’t remember? Ah.. right. You were asleep.” He chuckled, a wide grin immediately appearing on his lips. “Chanyeol carried you inside and put you to bed. It was so romantic! He even kissed your forehead.”

 

“He did?” Baekhyun squeaked, his cheeks red. Quickly shaking his head, he started to fiddle with his fingers. “W-What about this riot?”

 

“Oh, yeah. It occurred at the festival.” Jongdae said. “As soon as the floating lanterns went up, some of them exploded! People are saying it was the western nation.” He whispered. “They wanted to harm you, probably. It’s a good thing you weren’t there.”

 

_ Is Chanyeol really a psychic?  _ Baekhyun’s eyes were wide as he listened to his friend speak. “Yeah, it’s a good thing.” He agreed. “Was anyone hurt?”

 

“Very minor injuries. The lanterns  didn’t explode until they were high up in the sky.”

 

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief, nodding. “That’s good,  as long as no one was hurt. I’m assuming people are looking into it.” He said and looked around the large empty room, frowning. “Have you seen Chanyeol?”

 

Jongdae hummed in thought, nodding. “He woke up earlier and went out for something. Didn’t say much. He’s rather mysterious.”

 

“He is.” Baekhyun whispered. He giggled silently and reached up to cover his reddening cheeks. “I’ll see you later, yeah? Make sure to water the flowers well before going to see Minseok.” He winked, laughing and turning to go back up the stairs to his room. He paused when he heard  the front gates of the castle open, turning to see Chanyeol.

 

“Oh, he’s back.” Jongdae said, giggling. “Have a good day, Baek.” He whispered and gave him a playful shove before hurrying out to water the plants.

 

Chanyeol walked towards the staircase, smiling warmly at Baekhyun when seeing his red cheeks. “I got you one of those circle cakes that you like so much.” He whispered. He paused when noticing Baekhyun standing on the last step of the stairs so the two could be the same height, a light laugh leaving his lips. “Cute.”

 

“Thank you..” Baekhyun whispered and took the wrapped pancake from Chanyeol. He felt his heart skip a beat or two when he was called ‘cute’, the corners of his lips pulling back into a grin. “Did you get one for yourself?”

 

“Oh, I did. I just ate it on the way here.” Chanyeol shrugged. “I was hungry.”

 

Nodding, Baekhyun looked down at the wrapped food in his hand before clearing his throat. “I’m usually not allowed to eat in my room, but my parents are out because of a riot that occurred yesterday so they can’t scold me.” He chuckled and hesitantly reached out to take Chanyeol’s hand, tugging on it. “Follow me.”

 

Chanyeol smiled as Baekhyun shyly pulled him into his bedroom, the smaller’s hand barely able to wrap completely around his own. His grip was light and gentle. “Your room is lovely. I did see it last night, though. Do you remember?”

 

“Huh? No.” Baekhyun shook his head and walked around Chanyeol to shut the door, his slippers dragging just slightly on the clean floor. He smiled shyly and quickly darted his gaze elsewhere when meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. “But Jongdae did tell me that you brought me to bed. Thank you.”  He whispered, letting go of Chanyeol’s hand.

 

“It was either I take you to bed or leave you out by the river.” Chanyeol chuckled. He watched as Baekhyun shuffled towards his large bed before flopping down on it, his smaller body bouncing slightly on the mattress. 

 

Blushing, Baekhyun looked around while unwrapping the pancake and biting into it. “Um, you can sit next to me if you want. My bed is big enough.” He said and patted the spot next to him. The sunlight from the large windows behind his bed was making somewhat of a glowing aura around him, and it made Chanyeol lose his breath for just a moment. Baekhyun smiled shyly, looking away when Chanyeol sat next to him.

 

“Why are you so shy all of a sudden?” Chanyeol whispered, watching Baekhyun nibble on his pancake. “What happened to the prince I met in the woods with the bow-and-arrow? Hm?”

 

“He’s not with a criminal.” Baekhyun replied and turned his head so he could finally look up at Chanyeol, smiling when he noticed the sun exposing golden flakes in the taller’s eyes. “Did you like that prince more?”

 

Chanyeol laughed and looked down for a moment before meeting Baekhyun’s gaze once again. “Nah. That prince could have killed me if his hand slipped.” 

 

Baekhyun laughed loudly, his eyes nearly disappearing into crescent shapes. “I can still do that now.” He said and folded his legs comfortably, humming under his breath as he finished eating his pancake. “So don’t try anything silly.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You know what I mean..”

 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes and huffed as if he was offended. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s not like I’m in bed with a prince.”

 

Whining, Baekhyun grabbed a pillow and smacked the other upside the head with it. “See!”

 

“I’m joking!” Chanyeol laughed, raising his hands in defense before he could get hit with the pillow again. “Put the pillow down, your highness.”

 

“You’re really something else.” Baekhyun mumbled and put the pillow with the others, scrunching his nose. Shaking his head, he turned around and crawled across the bed so he could look out the window. “No one else is supposed to be in this bed with me until I’m married, you know. I’m breaking a big rule right now.”

 

“Hm..” Chanyeol nodded, watching Baekhyun crawl across the large bed. “First you eat in your room and now you have a man in your bed before marriage. Am I a bad influence?” He teased. Grinning, he followed the prince and sat behind him, watching as he gazed out the window.

 

Baekhyun nodded firmly. “You are! You’re a terrible-” He squealed loudly when feeling himself get pulled back to sit on the other’s lap, arms gently wrapping around his small waist. 

 

Chanyeol smiled and rested his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Rules are made to be broken.” He whispered, looking out the window.

 

“Who told you that?” Baekhyun muttered. He sighed shakily and allowed himself to relax in the author’s embrace, a faint smile on his lips. “You really are a criminal.”

 

-

 

Baekhyun smiled as his guards escorted him to the balcony of the castle that afternoon. The balcony was high up, but not too high to where the crowd of citizens below were unable to hear. It was where most announcements were given by the royal family. 

 

“Hello!” Baekhyun called out, his voice cracking. He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck before clearing his throat. He was nervous, and he was starting to fiddle with his fingers. When seeing that he had everyone’s attention, he smiled. “I know this wasn’t planned, so I’m sorry for interrupting everyone. I know you all have things to do and people to give attention to.” His voice was gentle, and Chanyeol smiled from the doors as he listened. “The riot yesterday..” The prince continued, a small frown on his lips before he quickly covered it with a smile. “I don’t want it to instill fear in any of you. If you are my people, then you’re brave and kind. You won’t be scared and you’ll continue to go about your daily lives with kind smiles.” He nodded firmly. “No one was hurt, and that’s what matters.”

 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Jongdae whispered to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol, starstruck, nodded. “He’s amazing.”

 

“One day, I’ll be your king.” Baekhyun said and sighed shakily. “That day might be soon, as it seems like our kingdom and another needs unity in order to ensure everyone’s happiness. I want to continue to smile at everyone and receive smiles in return, so please don’t be scared.” He nodded. “Thank you for listening, everyone.” He had a smile on his face and he watched the people take deep bows before he bowed in return. Usually, the royal family would see the common people as some that they shouldn’t bow to. Baekhyun was the kind prince, and he earned the love and trust of the people. Chanyeol made sure that was clear in his story.

 

When Baekhyun walked inside, Chanyeol smiled down at him and ruffled his black hair, watching it fall right back into place. “You did good.” He whispered. “Why are you shaking?” He asked when noticing Baekhyun’s shaky fingers.

 

“I always get nervous when speaking to everyone like that.” Baekhyun whispered. “And just thinking about how scared they were hurts. I wish I was there for them when it happened.”

 

“Baekhyun, they would be more scared about you getting hurt if you were there. You lead them.” Jongdae said with a frown.

 

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s shaky hands in his own, smiling as he rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs. “No one was hurt, including you.” He said in a soothing tone. “Everything will be okay.”

 

Baekhyun smiled when the taller took his hands. He nodded, sighing and biting his bottom lip. “I’m glad I have you both.” He chuckled, shyly glancing up at Chanyeol before turning his gaze to Jongdae. “What do you think about holding another festival? We can have more guards this time.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jongdae asked cautiously.

 

“Yes. I don’t want anyone to be scared of having fun. We’ll release the floating lanterns without any issues.” Baekhyun nodded. He glanced at Chanyeol again and smiled shyly to himself. “Can you spread the word? I need to inform my parents once they get back.”

 

Jongdae nodded, smiling. “Of course.” He looked down at the couple’s hands, chuckling. “I’ll leave you two alone for now.” He whispered, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder before heading down the corridor to go down the staircase.

 

Baekhyun hesitantly moved his hands from Chanyeol’s grip. “When my parents get back, they might want to talk with me about marriage.” He whispered. “But.. regardless..” He swallowed a lump in his throat and gathered his nerves before looking up at Chanyeol, meeting his eyes. “I want you to be with me at the festival. Even if they have someone picked out, I would feel better with you next to me.”

 

Chanyeol’s round eyes widened just slightly. “Me? A criminal?” He gasped, laughing and pulling Baekhyun into a tight hug when his expression dropped. “I would be honored. Do I get to hold your hand?”

 

“Maybe.” Baekhyun mumbled, his voice muffled as his face was buried in Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Oh, is it too scandalous?”

 

Baekhyun smiled and rested his cheek against the other’s chest, wrapping his arms around his frame. “You can hold my hand when no one is looking at us.”

 

“Deal.”

 

-

 

Baekhyun hurried down the stairs when hearing the front doors open and then close seconds after. “Mom!” He gasped, running across the large room to her and smiling widely. “I’m glad you’re back! Where’s dad?”

 

His mother smiled, pulling her son into a brief hug. “He’s.. actually meeting with the northern nation.”

 

“O-Oh..” Baekhyun whispered and pursed his lips. He knew why. “Is it because-”

 

“Yes.” She nodded. “You already know our nations have been in conflict for a while now, and we both agree that a marriage should solve that. Rather than you marrying anyone else, the north is the smartest strategy.”

 

Baekhyun frowned, fiddling with his fingers and looking down at his feet. “I don’t have a choice?”

 

The queen sighed and rubbed his arms soothingly. “Baekhyun, don’t be selfish.” She whispered. “I know you don’t want to be in an arranged marriage, but you have to think of the kingdom.”

 

“How come I knew this would happen but I’m suddenly so upset?” Baekhyun asked and looked at his mother with a frown. “Don’t you think the kingdom will be better off if I don’t marry an enemy? They’ll think I’m a traitor!” He shrieked. “How do we know that it wasn’t the northern people who caused the riot at the festival?”

 

“Byun Baekhyun-”

 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun sighed. “Forget it.” He whispered. “I’m going to hold another festival to make up for the one that terrified my people yesterday. I already have my escort, so don’t worry about asking my future husband to be by my side for this.”

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun bowed politely before turning around and wiping at his eyes. He took in a shaky breath and hurried up the stairs so he could go to his room, yelping when Chanyeol grabbed his arm and pulled him around a corner. “What are you doing?”

 

“Did I scare you?” Chanyeol chuckled. He froze when seeing the tears in the other’s eyes, immediately wiping them away with his thumbs when they began to roll down his soft cheeks. “I didn’t mean to make you- wait..” He whispered and looked around in thought. “Did the queen just tell you-”

 

“That I’m getting married?” Baekhyun laughed bitterly and nodded. 

 

Frowning, Chanyeol gently stroked Baekhyun’s cheeks with his thumbs before running his hands down his arms so he could hold onto his hands. “That means you’ll be meeting the lucky man soon. The wedding won’t be that far..”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t tell Baekhyun exactly why he was saying the plot out loud. He couldn’t tell him that he was in a fictional world that Chanyeol himself was responsible for. Chanyeol was responsible for Baekhyun’s sadness and unfortunate marriage- just as Chanyeol was also responsible for the ending of the book he desperately wanted to change. If he could have appeared in the beginning of the story instead of towards the end, changing it would have been easier.

 

“Why are you reminding me?” Baekhyun asked, whining. “I’m being forced to marry an enemy. How can I trust him?”

 

“You can’t.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “What?”   
  


Chanyeol quickly shook his head. “Just.. don’t worry about it. Everyone knows he’s a little bit of a snake, right?” He laughed nervously and ruffled the prince’s hair. “You remember what I said about changing your fate, right?”

“Yeah..”

 

“And you said you could marry me.”

 

“That’s ridiculous! I wasn’t being-” Baekhyun paused when seeing Chanyeol’s eyes suddenly narrow. “That wouldn’t even work, Chanyeol. I’m practically engaged right now.”

 

“You’re the one who doesn’t want anyone to be scared.” Chanyeol whispered, looking Baekhyun over. “So why should you be afraid of turning against your parents? What you’re wanting to do is honorable.” He said. He sighed and squeezed Baekhyun’s hands when holding onto them again. “Besides, I don’t think I’ll be able to stand washing your sheets after your wedding night.”

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks turned a dark red at Chanyeol’s last statement. “So what do we do?” He whispered, his voice cracking as he stared up at Chanyeol with desire in his eyes. “Do we run away?”

 

“Is that what you want?”

 

“It sounds nice.” The prince had a faint smile on his lips and he shook his head. “But I can’t. I can’t leave my kingdom like that.” He said, hesitantly leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. “Can we just think about the festival?”

 

Chanyeol blinked, feeling his heart do something very odd when Baekhyun left a kiss on his cheek. “U-Um, of course.” Chanyeol was never one to shy away from affection. In fact, he was always the flirty type.

 

-

 

“You like the red sparklers the most.” Jongdae said when handing one to Minseok the next night during the festival. He watched with a wide smile as the other played with it, the lights sparking out in all directions as he drew shapes in the air. 

 

Minseok chuckled and leaned over, pecking Jongdae’s lips. “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

Baekhyun clapped his hands together while watching the pair, chuckling and bouncing slightly. “So cute!” He squealed, Chanyeol’s arm loose around his waist.

 

Chanyeol scrunched his nose up, and suddenly he felt the urge to impress Baekhyun somehow. “Hm..” He looked around, his hand tightening on the prince’s side. “Baekhyun, do you like sparklers?”

 

“Oh, I think they’re pretty.” Baekhyun answered before pursing his lips. “But one burned me when I was younger, so I’m kind of traumatized.”

 

_ Cute.  _ Chanyeol smiled. Refusing to give up, he sighed and looked around some more. “Oh, I know.” He whispered and leaned down to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead after noting to himself that no one was watching. “I’ll be right back.” He promised, walking off into the crowd.

 

“He’s so odd.” Baekhyun whispered. He watched the taller leave before giggling and jumping into Jongdae’s arms. “You and Minseok are so adorable!” He squealed, smiling at Minseok as well when pulling away from his friend. “Minseok, I think it’s time.”

 

“Time for what?” Jongdae asked with furrowed brows.

 

Minseok’s cheeks reddened. “Oh..” He chuckled quietly, handing the sparkler to a nearby child before taking Jongdae’s hand. “You’ll see.” He whispered and pulled him up marble steps that led to a large fountain in the middle of the town. “Can I have everyone’s attention?” 

 

Baekhyun smiled widely, clapping already.

 

Jongdae’s eyes were wide as he looked around at the people who grew silent at Minseok’s request. “What are you-”

 

Minseok got down on one knee, kissing the back of Jongdae’s hand. “I love you.” He said loud enough for the crowd to hear, his free hand digging into the pocket of his slightly worn out pants and pulling out a diamond ring. “I know I’m not the richest man, but-”

 

Jongdae was already sobbing his eyes out and he started bouncing on his feet. “Minseok!” He whined loudly, sniffling. “Yes.”

 

“You didn’t even let me finish, Dae-”

 

“Yes!”

 

Minseok laughed loudly and stood back on his feet, sliding the ring onto Jongdae’s finger before pulling him into a tight hug. The group of townspeople and royalty were all clapping and cheering equally. Sniffling, Baekhyun rubbed at his watery eyes.

 

Baekhyun giggled as he watched the two come back down the steps. “I almost cried.” He whimpered, hugging the two of them. “I want you both to go out and celebrate your engagement tonight, okay? I’ll be fine with Chanyeol, maybe.” He laughed.

 

“You knew about this..” Jongdae whined. “Thank you, Baek.”  He chuckled and clung onto Minseok’s side as he pulled him away to enjoy the festival with just him.

 

“They’re so lucky.” Baekhyun whispered, smiling as he watched the two walk away. Turning around, he hummed under his breath and walked past the crowd to find Chanyeol. He held a smile on his face and bowed politely to townspeople as he passed them, ruffling children’s hair and giggling along with them. Many would hand him a rose to be polite as he passed, as he was known as the ‘Prince of Roses’.

 

When Baekhyun looked down at the ground beneath his feet, he pursed his lips when seeing one rose petal. He looked ahead. Two, three, four, and more rose petals that made a path for him to follow. Smiling curiously, he followed the path that led him to a more secluded part of the festival. It was a bridge crossing a small creek, lanterns in the trees lighting the way.

 

Chanyeol stepped out from behind a tree near the bridge, laughing when the prince jumped up. “I’m glad you noticed the path. I thought people would just step all over the petals.” He said and walked onto the bridge to meet Baekhyun, smiling. “Sorry for scaring you.”

 

“Why did you bring me all the way out here?” Baekhyun asked with slightly wider eyes, staring up at Chanyeol. “Are you gonna kill me now?”

 

“Stop saying that.” Chanyeol whined. “I won’t kill you. I just wanted to be alone with you before you have to go and release the floating lanterns.” He said and moved stray hairs out of Baekhyun’s droopy eyes, smiling lovingly. 

 

Baekhyun could feel his cheeks burning. “Why?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You question everything.” He sighed. “I can’t hold your hand around people, so I sure as hell can’t do anything else around people.” He said, looking over Baekhyun’s soft and delicate features before cupping his cheeks in his hands.

 

“Chanyeol-”

 

Leaning down, Chanyeol smiled slightly before letting his eyes close as he pressed his lips gently against Baekhyun’s smaller lips. He kissed him gently, his thumbs stroking his cheeks before he moved his hand down to wrap his arms around the other’s much smaller fame.

 

Baekhyun allowed himself to relax into the kiss, wanting to calm his racing heart as his eyes fluttered shut. He hesitantly rested his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders before returning the kiss, unable to help but giggle under his breath as his head tilted ever so slightly.

 

Chanyeol pulled away after letting his lips linger on Baekhyun’s for just another moment. “I know kissing you is forbidden since I’m not your husband, but-” He was interrupted by the smaller standing on his toes to leave one more tiny kiss on his lips.

 

“I don’t care.” Baekhyun giggled. He smiled shyly and moved his hands from Chanyeol’s shoulders to his chest. “I want to kiss you.”

 

“You can kiss me more in just a minute.” Chanyeol laughed, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head. “Close your eyes for me.”

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips, nodding and hesitantly closing his eyes.

 

Chanyeol took in a shaky breath, taking Baekhyun’s left hand in his. “I know that this is your friend’s day, but..” He whispered and slid a diamond ring onto his ring finger. The author smiled nervously when Baekhyun opened his eyes. “I want you to marry me.” He said. “I know we haven’t known each other long so we can’t love each other properly just yet.” He chuckled. “But I want to love you one day. I want you to be happy.”

 

“O-Oh..” Baekhyun’s breath hitched and he laughed quietly as tears instantly rolled down his cheeks. “Chanyeol, I want that too..”

 

“Then marry me.” Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun’s hand before kissing each of his delicate fingers. “Is it a yes?”

 

Baekhyun nodded quickly, giggling as he watched the taller kiss his fingers. “It’s a yes!” He squealed and jumped up, throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s neck in a hug and squealing when he felt his feet lift off the ground.

 

-

 

Baekhyun giggled to himself while lying in his bed that night after releasing the floating lanterns. He rolled onto his side and smiled widely, biting on his lower lip as he observed the diamond ring on his finger. “It’s so pretty. Maybe Jongdae and I can have our weddings together.” He whispered, squealing quietly and clinging onto a pillow as he stared at the window at the light rain.

 

Baekhyun jumped up in surprise when hearing his door open, blushing once he noticed that it was Chanyeol who was standing in his doorway. “What are you doing? Did you have a nightmare?”

 

“Of course not.” Chanyeol laughed and stepped into the room, grinning. “Can I sleep in your bed with you?”

 

“W-What?” Baekhyun squeaked out, crawling off of the bed and running towards Chanyeol. “Don’t be like that! We aren’t married yet so we can’t share a-”

 

“I mean just sleeping. No crazy stuff.”

 

“Right.” Baekhyun huffed and grabbed Chanyeol’s shoulders, giggling to himself as he turned him around and pushed him out of the room. “Go back to your room.”

 

Chanyeol whined, turning around and wrapping his arms lazily around Baekhyun’s waist. “Come on..”

 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose and gently hit Chanyeol’s chest. “Stop it. We can share a bed once we’re married.” He said with red cheeks. “Can’t you be patient?”

 

“You’ve already broken a rule and kissed me.” Chanyeol said, sighing. “What if I sleep on the floor?”

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips in thought. “Well, I guess that’s not breaking any rules..”

 

“I’ll sleep on the floor, then.” Chanyeol said immediately and hurried over to grab a pillow and an extra blanket for himself.

 

“You really are ridiculous.” 

 

Baekhyun eventually allowed Chanyeol to climb into bed with him when he got tired of listening to the taller complain about how uncomfortable the floor was.

 

-

 

“You’re getting married too?” Jongdae gasped as he sat in the garden with Baekhyun the next morning after breakfast. 

 

“Yep!” Baekhyun giggled. He was showing Jongdae the ring on his finger, the two comparing their diamonds. “I think Chanyeol is marrying me because he knows how I’m so against forced marriage.” He said. “We don’t know each other well, but somehow I trust him more than that douchebag from the north.”

 

Laughing, Jongdae hugged Baekhyun’s side. “So you’ll both be kings.” He said. “What do you think your parents will say?”

 

“They’ll be against it, of course.” Baekhyun shrugged and reached back to play with the water in the fountain they were sitting on the edge of. “If the kingdom finds out who I was intentionally supposed to marry, they’ll riot against my parents. My parents will want to avoid that.” He said with a frown. “I feel like I’m blackmailing them..”

 

“You’re making yourself happy and you’re protecting your kingdom.” Jongdae said reassuringly and smiled as he rubbed Baekhyun’s side. “Besides, Minseok and I will be by your side so nothing will go wrong!”

 

“Exactly!” Baekhyun nodded, laughing.

 

The two walked back into the castle with their arms locked together, laughing about a joke from when they were children. Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he noticed who was being escorted into the castle by his own guards. “Oh no..”

 

“Prince Yifan from the north is here to see the Prince of Roses.” A guard announced, the group making a path for the guest to walk through.

 

Baekhyun swallowed a large lump in his throat, frozen in his place as Jongdae stepped away so he could bow politely, although his eyes were narrowed.

 

“How are you?” Yifan asked as he walked across the large white room to greet Baekhyun properly, taking his hand and leaning down to kiss it before pausing at how quickly the smaller pulled away.

 

“That won’t be necessary.” Baekhyun snapped. He wore a calm and cold expression as he stared up at the other prince, neatly folding his hands together in front of himself. “We aren’t friends, so don’t greet me as one. Where is my father? I know he brought you here.”

 

Smirking, Yifan glanced over his shoulder and folded his arms across his chest. “Can we speak somewhere more private?”

 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, nudging Jongdae for him to stand straight up. “If you have to tell me something, you can say it in front of the friend I trust the most. Where is my father?”

 

“He told me to make myself at home.” Yifan responded in a flat tone. “Him and your mother are both out doing their duties, just as you should do yours.”

 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ come into my castle and tell me to do  _ my  _ duty.” Baekhyun hissed and clenched his hands, letting out a shaky sigh. He opened his mouth to speak more before hearing Chanyeol hurry down the steps.

 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked and hurried towards Baekhyun, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into his side protectively when spotting Yifan. He gulped, staring across at the man. “What were you saying to Baekhyun?”

 

Yifan’s eyes widened at how Chanyeol was effortlessly disrespectful. “Excuse me? I’m a prince and you’re speaking to me as if-”

 

“I’m a future king of this kingdom that you’re in right now.” Chanyeol responded with a small grin. He was calm even though he knew Yifan’s true intentions of marrying Baekhyun. “So you should be a bit more respectful, your highness.”

 

“What?” Yifan snapped, staring down at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun giggled under his breath, unable to hold back the smile that was caused by Chanyeol’s careless behavior. He held out his left hand and cleared his throat, smiling brightly as he revealed the diamond ring on his finger. “I’m getting married to Chanyeol.” He said. “I’m just doing my duty and giving my kingdom a proper ruler.”

 

Jongdae looked to the side and bit his lip, holding back a laugh.

 

“Guards, can you please escort Yifan to his room? I don’t want to speak with him right now.” Baekhyun waved to the guards. “I’ll speak to him when he can be a bit more respectful. Besides, I need to discuss my marriage with my parents when they get back.”

 

“Baekhyun!” Yifan groaned and glared at Chanyeol as the guards came to lead him up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms. “Damn you.”

 

-

 

“I knew he was an asshole, but I’ve never met him in person.” Chanyeol said as he walked through the garden with Baekhyun hugging his arm. “Now I  _ really  _ know he’s an asshole. He thinks he can just walk in and talk to you as he pleases?”

 

Baekhyun smiled and leaned up, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Chanyeol’s pursed lips. “You’re very protective of me for some reason.” He whispered. “I like it. You’ll be the perfect husband.”

 

Chanyeol smiled, stepping in front of Baekhyun and taking his hands. “I will be the perfect husband.” He said. Sighing, he pulled Baekhyun into a hug and held him tightly, resting his chin on top of his head. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you. Especially Yifan.”

 

“He won’t hurt me.”

 

_ You have no idea _ . Chanyeol kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head and smiled lovingly. “Your parents will hate me.”

 

“Why? Because you ruined their plans?” Baekhyun laughed into Chanyeol’s chest. He pulled away and shook his head. “They’ll understand one day. Don’t worry about their opinions too much. The kingdom surely will love you.”

 

“Ah.. I have no idea how to rule.” Chanyeol mumbled, holding onto Baekhyun’s hand and intertwining their fingers together as he continued to walk close by his side. “But I guess there’s nothing wrong with learning from the best, right?”

 

Baekhyun giggled shyly and gave the other a playful nudge. “I’m far from the best.”

 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae called out as he ran towards the two. He bowed politely to Chanyeol before clearing his throat. “Your parents are here. They want to speak with y-” He sighed. “Both of you.”

 

-

 

Baekhyun sat down at a table with his parents across from him, both looking stern. He smiled slightly as Chanyeol took the seat next to him after offering a bow to the king and queen. “You wanted to speak with us?”

 

“How can you be engaged to this random commoner even after I informed you of your marriage?” The queen shrieked, her eyes wide. “After your father invited Yifan here-”

 

“Do you know how dangerous it was for me just to cross into his kingdom?” The king interrupted. “Do you think you can just act freely like this, Byun Baekhyun?”

 

“Excuse me, if I may-” Chanyeol cleared his throat awkwardly after noticing the rather embarrassed look on Baekhyun’s face. He held his hand under the table, rubbing the back of it soothingly with his thumb. “I think it makes more sense if Baekhyun were to marry a ‘commoner’ compared to if he were to marry an enemy of your kingdom.”

 

“Chanyeol-” Baekhyun whispered.

 

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a reassuring smile. “It’s okay.” He whispered and squeezed his hand, looking towards the prince’s parents once again. “I mean no disrespect. I want to-” He sighed, shaking his head. “I love your son. I want to help him watch over this kingdom. Do you really trust Yifan?”

 

“Their marriage could bring unity. What would yours bring?” The queen inquired with one raised eyebrow.

 

“Happiness and trust.” Chanyeol replied rather quickly as if the answer required no thought. “The people would be happy seeing the prince that they love so much marry someone he wants to marry, don’t you think?” He asked. He smiled when seeing the expressions on their faces lighten slightly. “It’s unlike Baekhyun to marry an enemy, even if it is for unity. I know it’s not an easy thing to ask of you, but please let me marry him.”

 

Baekhyun looked over Chanyeol with wide teary eyes as he spoke. He smiled to himself and bit his bottom lip, wiping his eyes with his free hand.

 

Sighing, the king and queen both looked at each other. “I like everything you’ve said so far.” The king nodded and smiled slightly when looking at Chanyeol. “You’re a smart man. There’s nothing wrong with having someone smart rule, right?”

 

The queen laughed quietly. “If my husband and I are thinking the same thing, then I can’t say no.” She sighed. “Your argument is very convincing, and my son looks happy.” She acknowledged with a warm smile. “Now it will just seem rude of us to ask Yifan to leave, though.”

 

“I can take care of that.” Chanyeol said with a nod. “Don’t worry.”

 

Nodding, the king sighed and stood up with his wife. “Don’t make me regret my decision, yes? We’ll have the wedding arranged soon.” He said, the two bowing before locking arms and walking to the stairs.

 

“They said yes..” Baekhyun whispered. He stared at Chanyeol and squealed, pulling him to stand up with him before bouncing up and down in excitement. “I can marry you!” He giggled.

 

“You can!” Chanyeol laughed and watched the smaller prince with loving eyes as he hopped up and down. “Don’t be too cute. I can only resist taking you upstairs for so long.” He teased, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his forehead. “How long will the wedding take to be arranged?” Chanyeol asked. He knew the approximate answer, as he remembered writing Baekhyun’s wedding with Yifan. He was afraid now, though, as the events occurring at that moment were straying off of his original words in the book. This was part of the ending he so desperately wanted to change.

 

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders. “Royal weddings don’t take too long, really. They’re usually desired to be done with quickly after the engagement. I would give it a week or so.”

 

Nodding, Chanyeol pulled away and smiled down at Baekhyun. “I’ll be patient. I still don’t know you all that well and we’re getting married.” He snorted.

 

“Yeah..” Baekhyun chuckled, standing on his toes and giggling as he pecked the end of Chanyeol’s nose. “Thank you for this, though.”

 

“Don’t thank me. I don’t want you to marry that rotten ruler.” Chanyeol sighed. He bit his lip and shook his head, forcing a smile as he gazed down at Baekhyun. “Everything will be okay.” 

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Baekhyun was smiling as he stared up at the taller. He always seemed to erase all of the problems in the world with just one smile, the corners of his lips pulling back to reveal perfectly straight white teeth. Sometimes he would slip out a little giggle, and Chanyeol’s heart would flutter.

 

Chanyeol never wanted to see that smile disappear.

 

-

 

“Chanyeol is talking to Yifan right now.” Baekhyun said as he roamed the streets by Jongdae’s side in the morning. He locked his arm with his friend’s, sighing as he looked at the circle of guards around the pair. “I can’t help but be nervous. Yifan is.. Yifan. Chanyeol is protective.”

 

“Well, he will be your husband. Of course he’s protective.” Jongdae was laughing gently as he spoke. “I know you’ll be getting married before me and Minseok, but I still expect you to show up at my wedding! You’ll be my best man.” Ever since they were younger, they always spoke of their weddings and how they would promise to be each other's best man. Of course, Baekhyun always knew that Jongdae would get married to Minseok.

 

Baekhyun nodded. “I will be your best man. You’ll be mine.” He chuckled. Sighing, he looked up at the sky and smiled slightly. “I’ll be with Chanyeol for the rest of my life. I really hope he isn’t a criminal.”

 

Laughing, Jongdae playfully hit Baekhyun’s arm and grinned when earning a squeal from the other. “You’re putting your kingdom in the hands of a criminal! What are you going to do, Baekhyun?”

 

“Yifan is more of a criminal than him, and there’s actual evidence of that.” Baekhyun said in a mocking tone, poking his tongue out. 

 

“Well, you are very cute next to Chanyeol.” Jongdae squealed quietly and gave his friend a nudge, the curly corners of his lips spreading to reveal a wide smile. “You have such an adorable height difference and it’s as if you two fit together like a puzzle piece. I think you’ll be very happy together.”

 

Baekhyun smiled, his cheeks turning a faint red. “He said he loves me when he was talking to my parents.” He whispered. “I wonder if he was just saying that, or if he actually has managed to fall in love with me. We haven’t known each other long.”

 

Jongdae pursed his lips in thought. “If you two are soul mates, then it doesn’t matter how long you’ve known each other. Everything will just click.” He nodded. “Minseok and I knew from day one that we were meant to be together. He just took forever to pop the question.”

 

“He was saving up for a ring, Jongdae.” Baekhyun whined.

 

“Well, I know that. I didn’t need a ring to marry him, though. He could have given me a stick and  I would have said yes.”

 

“How romantic.”

 

-

 

Chanyeol tapped his foot as he sat across from Yifan, staring at him with cold eyes. “Are you going to leave or not?” He asked flatly. “I hate to sound so rude, but I’m not necessarily fond of you.”

“You know nothing about me other than what your people have whispered about during dinner.” Yifan said, a smirk stuck on his lips that one would want to smack off. 

 

“I know much more about you than what you think I know.” Chanyeol spat quickly and sat straight up, leaning forward slightly as he rested his hands on the table. Sighing, he clenched his hands into fists for a brief moment in an attempt to calm himself. He could really go for a glass of wine. “I’m going to ask you one more time-”

 

“Why do you want me to leave?” Yifan asked. He frowned and tilted his head to the side. “Can I not be a guest at the wedding?”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, scoffing. “You are not a welcome guest.” He responded. “This is your last chance to see me be kind to you. If you aren’t out of the kingdom by midnight, I will have you personally dragged out and across the border by our guards.”

 

Yifan sighed. “You never answered me. Why do you want me to leave?”

 

“Why are you refusing to leave? That’s what I want to know.” Chanyeol folded his arms across his chest. “Is it so difficult to just leave? Do you have other intentions rather than calmly attending a wedding?”

 

Yifan laughed and shook his head, standing up. He looked Chanyeol over, nodding as if he was impressed. “I was sent here under the assumption that I was going to be king. Forgive me for seeming rather confused as to why I’m being sent out after finding out that  _ you  _ will be king instead.”

 

“Don’t question Baekhyun’s parents. I suggest you gather your things, along with your people, and go. The more you talk, the more I want to punch you in the face.”

 

“Did you just-”

 

“Threaten you?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and looked around, shrugging. “I don’t think anyone heard. I was merely just saying what I want to do.”

 

“You little-”

 

Chanyeol stood up, smiling. “I’ll see you on your way out tonight, Yifan.” He said with a yawn and walked away from the table. “Guards, keep an eye on him.” He nodded to the guards standing by the doorway to the kitchen. “If him and his people aren’t out by midnight, force them out.”

 

-

 

“You got him to leave so soon?” Baekhyun sat on the edge of his tub, putting his hand under the running water to check the temperature. He looked over at Chanyeol as he leaned against the doorway. “Our wedding isn’t for a week.”

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “I don’t want him here. You understand, I’m sure. The sooner he leaves, the calmer I’ll be.” He shut the door behind him and walked forward, smiling as he took Baekhyun’s hands and pulled him to stand up. “Can I please join you in your bubble bath?”

 

Baekhyun shrieked, pushing Chanyeol away. “No!” He gasped and reached up to cover his red cheeks, smacking his lips together as he looked at Chanyeol with a scrunched up nose. “Goodness. You really can’t wait a week?”

 

“Who said I was gonna do anything inappropriate?” Chanyeol whined, his eyes wide. 

 

“Don’t act like I don’t know your intentions!” Baekhyun whined in return and jabbed Chanyeol’s chest with a finger. “Pervert.”

 

“I’m not a pervert.” Chanyeol mumbled in an offended tone. “I just have a very beautiful fiance who needs company in bubble baths.”

 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “You can’t see me naked until our wedding night.” He said firmly with his arms crossed. “It’s just a week away. Wait until then.”

 

Chanyeol sighed, frowning and playing with the string on Baekhyun’s white bathrobe. “Please, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun smacked Chanyeol’s hand away and put his hands on his shoulders, turning him around. “You can leave now. I don’t need you to watch me bathe.” He whimpered as he struggled to push Chanyeol towards the door, reaching around the taller to open it. “Go ahead. Go.”

 

“Give me a kiss first.” Chanyeol turned around quickly, smiling widely. He chuckled and leaned down to have his face in front of Baekhyun’s, closing his eyes and pursing his lips.

 

“You’re really something else.” Baekhyun whispered. Sighing, he leaned forward and pecked Chanyeol’s pursed lips. “There. Now go.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Chanyeol waved his hands in defense and leaned down to steal one more kiss from the prince before laughing loudly and running out of the bathroom into the connected bedroom.

 

Baekhyun giggled slightly and closed the bathroom door, making sure to lock it. He hummed under his breath and untied his bathrobe before climbing into the warm bath full of bubbles, squealing to himself. “Chanyeol is a pervert.” He whispered, nodding. “I’m marrying a pervert.”

 

-

 

Baekhyun sat in front of his mirror, a smile stuck on his face as he watched servants fix his hair. “It looks pretty.” He whispered sweetly and put his hands together in front of himself, squealing. He watched as Jongdae gathered a small, thin brush and a small container of red lip gloss. 

 

“This will match the red in your wedding robes.” Jongdae whispered. He smiled happily as he applied the makeup to his best friend’s lips. “I like that you’re having a more colorful wedding. It fits your name, after all. You’ll even have small red roses in your hair.”

 

Giggling, Baekhyun fiddled with his fingers and tried his best to sit still as to not mess up the makeup. “I bet Chanyeol looks handsome.”

 

The wedding was in another hour and guests were already flooding outside to witness the ceremony. Of course, Chanyeol had to make sure that there was even extra security in order to assure that Yifan actually was gone. The ending of the book was changing.

 

Chanyeol leaned against the window in his bedroom, smiling slightly to himself as he watched the people outside. He turned when hearing the door open, bowing. 

 

“Oh, you don’t have to bow to me.” Jongdae chuckled and closed the door behind him. “You will be king in a while, after all.”

 

“But I respect you. You’re Baekhyun’s best friend.” Chanyeol said. He laughed and turned to look out the window once again, sighing. “Why am I nervous?”

 

Jongdae put his hands together, smiling slightly. “It’s normal to be nervous. You’re getting married. Not only that, but you’ll be king.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Are you ready to go? Baekhyun is dressed and others are doing some last minute touch-ups, but you’ll be escorted down first.”

 

As Chanyeol stood under the white altar covered in red roses and vines, he swallowed a lump in his throat. He glanced around patiently, giving a brief smile to the guests. The ending of the book was practically changed at that point. Baekhyun was no longer marrying Yifan, and that meant he would be safe. The author let out a quiet sigh of relief before freezing and looking down the aisle when the guests stood and bowed. 

 

Baekhyun was walking, the king on one side of him and the queen on the other.  _ Shit, he looks beautiful _ . His dark and rather fluffy hair was decorated in few small red roses and a golden crown that matched the gold along with the white and red in his robes. He was glowing, and Chanyeol could feel his heart skip one too many beats.

 

Chanyeol’s breath hitched as he took Baekhyun’s hand in his when he arrived at his side. After giving a polite bow to the king and queen, he pressed a kiss to the back of Baekhyun’s hand. “You look so perfect.” He whispered, smiling as he watched Baekhyun’s cheeks light up to match the color of his red lips.

 

“So do you.” Baekhyun giggled quietly and kissed Chanyeol’s cheek. He smiled, looking over his partner before turning to the officiant. “Let’s do this.”

 

After the wedding, Baekhyun and Chanyeol danced along with their guests until nightfall, the local musicians filling the ceremony with lively music. “And you said you weren’t a dancer.” Baekhyun said as he sat next to Chanyeol at the center of their table covered in a white cloth and rose petals. “What a liar. You danced very well.” He chuckled, feeding Chanyeol a piece of cake.

 

“I don’t like cake unless you’re the one feeding it to me.” Chanyeol teased. He laughed, leaning over and nuzzling Baekhyun’s cheek before kissing it. “You really do look beautiful tonight.” He wiped some of the white cake frosting onto his finger, putting it on the end of Baekhyun’s nose. 

 

Baekhyun whined and used his finger to get the frosting off of his nose, licking it off of his finger afterwards and humming in content. He looked around at the guests as some continued to dance and some sat and ate silently. “I think everyone had fun.” He whispered to the man who was now his husband. “I am getting sleepy, though.”

 

Chanyeol pursed his lips, nodding and wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. “We can go inside soon. The ceremony continues through the night, remember?”

 

“If anyone dances any longer their feet will bleed.” Baekhyun said with a small laugh, stifling a yawn while taking the last bite of his cake. “Let’s go inside now. I have a surprise for you before I fall asleep.” He whispered in Chanyeol’s ear before taking his hand and standing up, giggling.

 

“A surprise?” Chanyeol asked as he was nearly dragged up the stairs by his husband. “What could it be? Is it a present?”

 

Baekhyun laughed and shook his head, opening his bedroom door. “No.” He pecked Chanyeol’s lips before pulling him into their now shared bedroom, closing the door behind the two. “It’s even better.. I think.” He held onto Chanyeol’s hand, pulling him towards the bed as he wore a shy smile. 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened slightly in realization. Suddenly, oddly, he was nervous. “Baek-” He was never nervous for this.

 

“Why are you so hesitant now?” Baekhyun whispered. His fingers were shaking as he looked down, attempting to untie his own wedding robes. He paused when Chanyeol reached forward to help instead, Baekhyun’s cheeks growing red. 

 

Chanyeol sighed shakily and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, holding onto the shorter’s clothing as it was barely on him anymore. “Because for some reason, I’m scared of hurting you. You just look so delicate and I want to be gentle.” He whispered, smiling lovingly as he let the wedding robes fall to the floor.

 

Baekhyun giggled shyly and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Chanyeol’s lips after the air hit his now bare skin. He crawled onto the bed, taking Chanyeol’s hands and pulling him down on the mattress with him. “I’m all yours.” He whispered, giggling as the taller climbed on top of him.

 

Through the night, Chanyeol made sure to touch Baekhyun as if he was fragile glass that could break. He admired the soft skin under his fingertips, and the way the moonlight from the large windows made Baekhyun seem as if he was glowing more than he already was. Baekhyun came undone underneath Chanyeol, the roses that were previously in his hair scattered across the white pillows. The two loved each other, and they wanted to make it all apparent in one night. Chanyeol changed the ending and gave Baekhyun a different fate.

 

-

 

Jongdae’s wedding with Minseok was exactly one week after the royal wedding. Baekhyun planned it all, as he wanted to make sure that his best friend had the best wedding- even if it meant being better than the royal wedding.

 

Baekhyun sat next to Chanyeol as he watched the new married couple dance together, his eyes watering. “Ah.. they’re really so cute.” He whispered, sniffling and rubbing his red nose.

 

“Why do you always cry when you see something cute?” Chanyeol was laughing adoringly and he grabbed a nearby napkin to wipe Baekhyun’s eyes for him, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his pouty lips. “You’re really something else.”

 

“I’m just so happy for them.” Baekhyun whined. “They deserve this.” He reached over for his glass of wine and took a sip of it, giggling as he kissed Chanyeol’s cheek afterwards. “What do you say we go to bed after I finish this wine?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he looked at his husband who wore a smug grin. “Wow.. you always called me the pervert. Look at you.” He mumbled, scrunching his nose. He looked over Baekhyun for a moment before returning the grin. “After the wedding. This won’t last all night.”

 

Jongdae hurried over to Baekhyun, squealing and grabbing his hands. “Dance with me, Baek! Minseok keeps whining about his feet hurting.” He huffed, giving his best friend no time to protest as he pulled him away to dance.

 

Chanyeol shook his head, chuckling as he watched the two dance energetically. “You did it, Chanyeol.” He mumbled and pat himself on the back. “Changed the ending and married a wonderful man.” He nodded, drinking the rest of Baekhyun’s wine.

Minseok sat next to Chanyeol, yawning. “Jongdae has too much energy. I can barely keep up.” He laughed and took his shoes off, sighing in relief as he rolled his feet. “Dancing sucks.”

 

“Don’t get too worn out.” Chanyeol teased. “You still have tons of stuff to do after the wedding.” He raised an eyebrow as he drank the wine, nearly choking when Minseok punched his arm.

 

“Shut up.” Minseok mumbled. 

 

-

 

After the wedding, Baekhyun giggled as he walked close to Chanyeol’s side towards the river they once had a picnic by. “I should learn how to swim tonight. Will you show me?” He squealed and started bouncing up and down. “Show me!”

 

Chanyeol laughed loudly, leaning down and picking Baekhyun up, lifting him up into the air with his arms around his lips. He paused when hearing a rustling in bushes nearby the forest, his eyes narrowing. 

 

“Relax. It’s probably just a bunny.” Baekhyun whispered, running his  fingers through Chanyeol’s dark hair. “Let’s go swim.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh as Baekhyun clung onto him in the water, keeping him close as he waded through the calmly moving river. “You know you can touch the bottom, right? Did you forget?” He couldn’t really complain about Baekhyun hanging onto him, though.

 

“No. I just like holding onto you.” Baekhyun confessed with a bright smile. He pecked Chanyeol’s lips. “You make me feel safe.”

 

“Got it.” Chanyeol whispered, leaving small kisses all over Baekhyun’s face while rubbing his thighs that were wrapped around his waist. He buried his face in his neck, sighing in content. “You smell good.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “Were you sniffing me?”

 

“Don’t make me sound like a weirdo.” Chanyeol huffed. 

 

“Hm. You don’t smell that bad yourself.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, pulling away so he could gaze at his husband. “You know I love being out here with you.” He whispered and kissed the end of his nose. “But it is late, and I don’t feel so good about being out here. The dark is scary, and so is the forest.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and pulled away from Chanyeol, kissing his lips briefly before getting out of the water. He shook himself slightly to get some of the dripping water off of himself. “Let's go. We can just enjoy a bubble bath together at home.”

 

The two walked together towards the castle, hand in hand. “I love you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol kissed the side of Baekhyun’s head, keeping him close. “I love you so much. I’m not saying that just because we’re married.” He whispered. “I’m so excited to spend my life with you.”

 

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, smiling as he stopped with him on the bridge close to town. “I didn’t expect to fall in love with you when I saw you in the forest that day- especially when you wore those weird clothes.”

 

“Hey!” Chanyeol whined. “I was handsome, even in those weird clothes.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes before laughing loudly and poking Chanyeol’s chest. “I love you too, Chanyeol. My favorite criminal.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, pulling Baekhyun into a tight hug and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’ll always-” He paused when hearing somewhat of a stab. “What the-” He felt Baekhyun loosen in his grip slightly, and his eyes widened as he put his hands on his husband’s shoulders before pulling away to look at him. “Baekhyun!”

 

Baekhyun stared up at Chanyeol with wide eyes full of shock, tears rolling down his cheeks. “What happened?” He choked out and looked down, his breath hitching when seeing the arrow pierced through his own chest, his robes becoming stained red within seconds. “C-Chanyeol..” He fell to the ground, Chanyeol immediately kneeling and catching him before his head could hit the floor of the bridge.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol shouted, his eyes wide and round as he held Baekhyun close, his shaky hand hovering over the arrow. “N-No, this can’t happen. I changed the ending. I changed it.” He said frantically as tears escaped his eyes. He sniffled, watching Baekhyun’s eyes flutter. “Don’t close your eyes! Don’t! You can’t die.” 

 

Baekhyun smiled weakly as he gazed up at Chanyeol, his vision blurring. “You’re so handsome, Chanyeol. Don’t cry.” He whispered and lifted a shaky and bloody hand, cupping Chanyeol’s cheek. He ran his thumb over his husband’s plump lips, smiling. “I-I’ll be the brightest star, remember?”

 

“You will, but not now!” Chanyeol shouted. He pulled Baekhyun closer, shaking his head as he looked him over. “Baekhyun, you will not die. I said I would keep you safe. I changed the ending, so you can’t die.”

 

“It’s okay..” Baekhyun’s eyes were barely closed. “I’m okay..”

 

Jongdae, who was roaming the streets late with Minseok, gasped when seeing the scene. “Baekhyun!” He ran over as fast as his feet would allow, tears already leaving his eyes as he fell to the ground next to Chanyeol. “What happened? There’s an arrow in his chest! Baekhyun, wake up!” He screamed, turning to Minseok. “Minseok, get help!”

 

Chanyeol sniffled and shook his head, trying to shake Baekhyun awake. “I-I don’t know what happened.”

 

“How do you not know?” Jongdae shrieked and whimpered when Minseok hurried over after signalling guards to come. 

 

“Is he-” Minseok stuttered. “He can’t be.”

 

“He’s dead!” Chanyeol shrieked, his heart crumbling as he held his husband in his arms. “He’s-” He felt a sharp pain in his own chest and his eyes widened. “Baekhyun is-”

 

“No!” Was one of the last things Chanyeol heard as he fell to the ground next to the man he loved. “Help!” Was another thing he heard, along with the shouting of royal guards yelling at the murderer who was spotted between the nearby trees as Yifan. In his blurry vision, he watched Baekhyun fade away next to him.

 

They were two stars that would shine the brightest.

 

-

 

Chanyeol immediately sat up when awaking, his eyes wide as he stared around himself. He was in his bedroom. Everything was as he left it.  “No.” He whispered and threw the sheets back, stumbling out of his bed and opening the curtains. He froze as he stared out at the city. 

 

“No.” Chanyeol repeated and bit his trembling bottom lip, his eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill. He ran a hand through his hair, running over beside his bed and picking up his laptop. After opening the laptop- and nearly breaking it in the process- he immediately opened the document to his story, scrolling to the end.

 

_ As the two kings were spotted in the night sky, the kingdom would be handed to Jongdae and Minseok, as that was what the Prince of Roses would have wished. _

 

“No!”

 

Chanyeol threw his laptop on his bed and sat down, running his hands over his face as tears left his eyes. He jumped up when hearing his phone ring, groaning as he picked it up to answer. “What?”

 

“Gee, I’m happy to talk to you, too.” Sehun mumbled. “Do you wanna get breakfast?”

“No.” Chanyeol replied flatly. “I have a headache.”

 

Sehun stayed silent for a moment before smacking his lips together and scrunching his nose. “Do you think you can be a dick because you’re an almighty author now? Well, I’ll have you know-”

 

Chanyeol hung up and put the phone down, staring out the window with a blank expression. “I failed Baekhyun.” He whispered.

 

-

 

As the next six months went by, Chanyeol didn’t go a night without dreaming of bits and pieces of his book. One night, he would dream about the river. On another night, he would dream about the festivals. The night before, in particular, he dreamed about Baekhyun- from his innocent smile, to the sound of his little moans.

 

He couldn’t forget Baekhyun no matter how hard he tried.

 

Sehun would try and take Chanyeol out to the bar to meet a significant other. He even resorted to a strip club one time, and Chanyeol only stayed for five minutes to get a drink before demanding to leave.

Chanyeol silently sat at the table covered in cloth in a large bookstore nearby his apartment, tapping the pen on his desk. “When will people be coming?” He asked his publicist. 

 

His publicist, Yixing, shrugged. “Any minute now.”

 

It was the day of Chanyeol’s book signing, and he couldn’t be any less excited. Truth have it, he wanted to forget all about the book and burn all copies of it. Of course, that was impossible as Yixing insisted people were absolutely loving the tragic love story.

 

“Thank you.” Chanyeol would mumble to readers as they rambled on about the story, shoving their books in front of him for him to sign the first page. 

 

“How could you kill him?” One girl shrieked.

 

“That story was great!” One boy exclaimed.

 

“Will there be a part two?” Another girl asked. It was the girl from the coffee shop. Snorting, Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to reply. “Hell no.” He said.

 

It wasn’t until he noticed delicate and elegant hands push a book in front of him when his attention was caught. He grabbed his pen to sign the front page, pausing when a voice spoke.

 

“I really enjoyed your story. You must have a broken heart to come up with such a story.” The voice spoke. It was delicate and warm. It was familiar. “The prince and I have the same name. Coincidence, huh?”

 

Chanyeol immediately looked up and he felt his heart jump out of his chest. The man standing in front of him had fluffy black locks that fell into his dark brown eyes with thick lashes as curtains. He wore a shy smile as he watched Chanyeol sign the book. “My name is Baekhyun.” The man spoke. 

 

“O-Oh..” Chanyeol stood up, swallowing a large lump in his throat.

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side, blinking curiously. “Why are you standing? Do I get a picture too?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head and walked around the table, his eyes wide as he looked Baekhyun over. It was him- in more modern clothing, of course. “My name is Chanyeol.”

 

“Yeah, duh.” Baekhyun snorted and laughed loudly. There it was. That lovely laugh that made Chanyeol’s heart flutter. “I think I know who you are.”

 

Chanyeol smiled lovingly, clearing his throat. “You have no idea.” He whispered. “Can I take you out to lunch? This signing was boring until you showed up.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun squeaked and his cheeks turned red. “Are you a pervert?”

 

“Of course not. I’m just hungry and you seem like good company.” Chanyeol was surprised with himself for keeping so calm, and he wanted to just hold Baekhyun’s hand.

 

Baekhyun looked around, glancing at the line of people waiting behind him. “Hm.. I guess so.”

 

Eventually, Baekhyun let Chanyeol hold his hand without calling him a pervert. It was like a different universe with another chance, and Chanyeol would love Baekhyun without needing another chance in another universe.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic literally kicked my ass as I wrote it.  
> Thank you Anjum and Brynn for your help. Ilysm


End file.
